This invention relates to fuses used for interrupting electrical circuits, and more particularly to chemically augmented fuses to obtain high speed operation at circuit current levels that are relatively close to the steady-state current so that only a small amount of energy is available to quickly rupture a conventional fusible element.
Electrical fuses are essential protective devices in a large variety of products. As the power and current ratings of such equipment increase often accompanied by a more compact design, the demands on the protective fuses also increase. In equipment with power semiconductor devices, for example, fuses are being called on to operate continuously at higher steady-state currents while the times to clear the fault are being reduced. This results in less energy available above steady-state heating to quickly rupture the fusible element. Failure to interrupt the circuit quickly before excessive current levels are reached can result in damaging or destroying the solid state components.